


meeting the moon

by sonchaesyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a little fic for my birthday princess, also some minayeon for ana's dead ship, everyone's gay in this who's gonna stop me, happy birthday sana MWAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonchaesyoung/pseuds/sonchaesyoung
Summary: The moon has disappeared from the night sky. Coincidentally, a girl named Minatozaki Sana shows up in the lives of 8 girls.





	meeting the moon

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing I wrote in under 2 hours for sana day.  
> happy birthday princess u are my moon and stars <3  
> also this au is based on a tweet I found that was really cute  
> https://twitter.com/Iancewho/status/944068990388674560

“So you just found her? In the backyard? _Naked?_ ” Dahyun looked at Nayeon deliriously, while the said naked girl in the room just looked back and forth between them with amusement.

“She wasn’t completely naked! She had this white sheet draped over her, kind of like the fancy ones ancient Greek gods wore, y’know? Anyways, I didn’t call you guys here to discuss how clothed she was” Nayeon lowered her voice into a whisper, edging closer to Dahyun, “what do we _do_ with her?”

“Firstly, cupcake, my name is Sana, not _her,_ and secondly, I could think of a few things you could do _to_ me.” Sana finished with a wink, her hand now sliding down Momo’s thigh, who was sitting next to the girl clad in nothing but a sheet.

Chaeyoung’s eyes had caught this scene, her eyes now being glued to the blonde girl out of curiosity of what she would do next. She’d never met anyone like her, someone who emitted such a strong force of attraction that people just always wanted to be around her all the time. _I’m going to ask if I can draw her sometime_ , Chaeyoung said to herself. That is, if she could hold eye contact with her for more than six seconds without her cheeks burning up.

Sana had an intense stare, one that many people couldn’t return. But today, she learned that Hirai Momo was an exception. The hand that was on Momo’s thigh trailed its way back up, sending shivers down Momo’s back. She liked this, a lot.

 _Oh, two can play at this game,_ Momo thought with a grin.

“Do you guys need anything? Some snacks, a condom? Let us know when you’re done eye fucking each other.” Jeongyeon said with a huff. It was 1 a.m. in the morning, she was in her Lego movie jammies and she would much rather be asleep than watch her best friend play eye hooky with a really pretty half naked  girl in Nayeon’s living room.

“Shut up, Jeong. You’re just mad you’re not getting any since Jihyo’s busy with college and I might be.” Momo wiggled her tongue at a now embarrassed Jeongyeon, not expecting a pillow to hit her in the face from where Jihyo was sitting.

“Momo! Stop discussing our sex life in front of the kids!” Jihyo glared at the brunette, her cheeks tinting up red as much as Jeongyeon’s currently was.

“You mean the lack of one.” Tzuyu joined in on the teasing, getting a thumbs up from Momo as approval, and earning Momo another bonk on the head with one of Nayeon’s hello kitty pillows.

“Anyways, like I was saying, I have a few ideas of what we could do with Sana. We should take her to the Matsuri (it’s what those Japanese festivals you see in anime are called) that’s coming up! I have a spare kimono she could wear too, we look like we’re about the same siz-“

“We met this girl twenty minutes ago, Momo, we don’t know anything about her. We can’t just take her to a festival; she could be trying to murder us one by one for all we know.” Nayeon’s eyes were trained on Sana, trailing downwards to one of her long, slender legs as her sheet shifted, giving Nayeon a better view of them.

At this point, Mina should be a little alarmed that the person she was casually kind of seeing was eyeing up the current most gorgeous being in the room, but damn, she was staring too. There was just something so alluring about her, she couldn’t figure out what, but it’s what kept her staring at her until her eyes met Sana’s mischievous ones. Mina’s body language became frantic as she tried to cover up the fact that she was gawking at the blonde just a few minutes ago, choosing to focus on one of Nayeon’s toothy baby pictures placed above the fireplace.

“If I wanted to kill your annoying ass I would’ve done it the moment you found me sleeping on your flower bed, Nayeon. Also what would I have attacked you with? It’s not like I have any pockets in my sheet to hide a knife, and there isn’t much space under my boob to hold a weapon either. You can check if you like.” Sana readjusted her legs, a satisfied smile plastered on her face knowing that she had successfully riled up Nayeon. 

“You wish” Nayeon puffed and rolled her eyes, _fuck, she knows how to rile me up already._

“I think Momo’s festival idea isn’t half bad, we could get to know Sana better if we spend some time with her.” Chaeyoung piped up from her seat on Tzuyu’s lap, earning a few nods from the group, while some were a bit reluctant.

“Okay, then it’s decided. We take Sana here to the Matsuri tomorrow to get to know her better. And Sana, would you mind taking the couch for tonight? Tzuyu and I still have to study for our biology final tomorrow in my room,” Dahyun scooted closer to the blonde, her voice lower now “and I’m sorry about Nayeon, she’s not usually this hostile, we just don’t find a pretty stranger in our backyard everyday so she’s kind of on edge right now.”

The girls started clearing out the room, yawning and tripping over the ends of their pajamas as they went back up to their rooms for the night, shooting each other a quick goodnight. Dahyun stayed back, however, she wanted to make sure Sana was comfortable before she was out for the night.

“So, Dahyun, you think I’m a pretty stranger, huh? I mean… you know my name, I don’t think I’m that much of a stranger anymore.” Sana drawled out as she watched Dahyun fluffing up the pillows on the couch.

This was one of the times Dahyun hated having pale skin. She didn’t need a mirror to know that her face was currently sporting 3 shades of red and pink because of what Sana had just said it, and how smoothly the words rolled off her tongue. _Play it cool, Dubu, you can do this. She’s just a pretty girl with a pretty smile and pretty eyes. You survived being gay in an all-girls catholic school, this is nothing. You’re a bad bitch; pretty girls called Sana can’t kill you,_ Dahyun pep-talked to herself.

“Well… yeah you’re pretty. Anyone with eyes can see that. You can call be Dubu, if you like; it’s what the others call me because my cheeks are like tofu.” Dahyun finished, ready to leave for her room and not expecting a pair of slim arms to wrap around her shoulders.

“Well, Dubu, thank you for all your hospitality. Good night.” Sana placed a kiss on Dahyun’s soft right cheek, some of her lipstick smudging onto the skin.

“Uh… okay uh have a good da- I mean night, have a good night Sana okaybyeseeyoutomorrow.” Was the last thing that came out of the flushed girl as she zoomed out of the room like her life depended on it.

Sana smiled into her fluffed up pillow, _I like these girls_ , she thought. Maybe she had found what she was looking for; a home.

~

“You know, after seeing you half naked, I didn’t think that you’d look even better in clothes.” Momo commented as Sana twirled around in her kimono, trying to show the group how cute the pink bow in the back was.

Nayeon observed that the bow was indeed cute, and she looked down at the girl in her arms who had her own cute red bow as well. “Your bow is cute too; it makes me feel like I have a present to unwrap for later.” She whispered into Mina’s ear, making the younger girl in her clasp giggle and squirm in embarrassment.

“Okay, here’s the deal – everyone gets to take me around the carnival once. I want to get to know you all individually, so-

“Actually, Mina and I are on a date, so if you want to get to know us better by watching us smooch in a dark corner of the park, you’re more than welcome to.” Nayeon replied with a grin and Mina began to ask herself why she was so in love with someone like Nayeon as the blush on her face became more evident now.

“Jeongyeon and I are on a date too. It’s been too long and this is one of my free days so… I’d like to spend it with my jeongbear today.” Jihyo piped up as she pecked one of Jeongyeon’s now flushed cheeks. “Don’t call me that in front of them…” the taller girl whined as she nuzzled her face into Jihyo’s neck.

“Hey guys? Where’s Tzuyu and Dahyun?” Chaeyoung asked, her eyes darting everywhere trying to locate the duo in the crowd.

“You know how she had the flu right? Well she and Tzuyu stayed up in her room last night to study and apparently, Tzuyu caught it.” Mina spoke up.

“ _Studying?_ Is that what kids call it these days?” Momo joked, earning a laugh from the entire group.

~

After Sana and Momo came back from their circle around the festival, it was Chaeyoung’s turn to be Sana’s guide. She pretended that she couldn’t see the very evident hickey on Momo’s neck while Sana was still there. She did, however, shoot Mom a wink and a thumbs up when Sana’s back was turned to them as they were leaving for their next location.

“Well, Momo’s pretty much shown you everything on the ground, but I bet her weak ass couldn’t go on the ferris wheel with you.” Chaeyoung said smugly, remembering all the times Momo cried as a kid when Jeongyeon teased her for being scared of rides.

“Mhmm. So the wheel it is?”

“The wheel it is.”

~

Normally, Chaeyoung would combust in situations like these. A pretty girl had her arm locked around hers, her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder and they were alone, at least 50 feet off the ground.   _I thought this only happened in movies,_ she pondered to herself.

It was silent between them, but it wasn’t awkward. It was the nice kind, where two people were aware of each other’s existence and felt at peace with not having to speak any words to keep the atmosphere going.

Chaeyoung couldn’t explain what she felt for Sana. She had just met her yesterday, but she felt like she knew her all her life; seen her every day since she could make out shapes and speak in broken sentences. She wasn’t sure if the force pulling her towards Sana was love – hey, she was a closet romantic, but she wasn’t delirious enough to fall in love with a girl she just met a day ago. It wasn’t just her either; Sana’s allure had pulled all the girls towards her in one way or another. It was bizarre. She didn’t understand it, but a part of her didn’t want to either. She just wanted to let things happen like they were supposed to, and if fate decided to put Sana in their lives, who was she to question it.

“You know, the moon was supposed to show up today. Wonder where she is.” Chaeyoung commented, observing the empty sky.

“She? How do you know it’s a she?” Sana replied with a smile, her hands were still intertwined with Chaeyoung’s. They were jittery, and Chaeyoung noticed.

“Well, I’ve met her, haven’t I?” Chaeyoung’s eyes locked onto the blonde’s, trapping them so they couldn’t look at anything else besides her.

“So you realized” Sana sighed, she was hoping she could stay a little longer.

“Is this like some kind of vacation? Or did you retire from being the moon. Is that even allowed? Are moons naked? Is that why you were only covered with a sheet? This is so weird. I have a lot of questions.” Chaeyoung’s eyes sparkled with a child-like curiosity, and it melted Sana’s heart. God, she didn’t even want to leave at this point.

“No, it’s not a vacation, you can’t retire and why would I wear clothes, you dumbass, I’m a huge rock that glows. To tell you the truth… I’m here because it’s lonely up there. I wanted to know if I could find a home here, to belong somewhere else besides the barren sky where no one ever visits, unless it’s in a rocket or something. Sometimes, the loneliness gets too much.”

“I understand. I never shared this with anyone before but I’ve also never met the moon before today, so why not. When my dad died and my mom became distant and cold, I was terribly lonely as well. I noticed you were there, every night, outside my room. So I began to talk to you. Tell you about my day, about the cute girl from drama class, the first set of art supplies I bought with my own money. I wrote songs about you, and sang them to you on my ukulele. Soon enough, I met Jeongyeon and the others, and it wasn’t so lonely anymore. You’ve helped me through a lot, and even if you feel lonely up there, I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, like I’ve always been. I don’t think I’m the only one who needs you either. The world needs you.” Chaeyoung declared, intent on getting her feelings across to Sana.

“I’ve heard the songs; your voice is beautiful, by the way.  This… was the most I’ve ever felt needed, in a long time. And I don’t usually say this on the first date, but, I love you, Chaeyoung. Thank you for that.” She pulled the smaller girl into her, squeezing into her neck as they stayed in that position for awhile.

“So, you’re going back soon?”

“Tomorrow, sadly. Being the moon doesn’t come with annual vacations.”

“Then I want to give you the best night of your life before you do.”

~

Nayeon’s hair was in a messy bun and she only had a large t-shirt on. One of Mina’s. The smell of eggs being cooked filled the air as the other girls started piling into the kitchen.

“I had a weird dream last night. I found a naked girl in our backyard” Nayeon struck up a conversation as the girls found their seats at the table “and it wasn’t Mina.”  
“ _Nayeon.”_

Chaeyoung quietly sat in her corner, watching Nayeon’s behind get playfully swatted by the utensil in Mina’s hand. She looked over at Dahyun moaning about not getting enough sleep, and Jeongyeon telling her to “not stay up all night canoodling Tzuyu, then”. Jihyo was helping Momo cover up the red spot on her neck, that Momo had no recollection of. Chaeyoung sighed, this was her home. It felt complete, but after last night, she wished someone else was also a part of it.

Coffee in hand, she excused herself from the table, walking towards the backyard. She sat down on the grass and looked up.

“Good morning, Sana. I’ll see you later tonight.”


End file.
